


Felicities story.

by TheChosenone12345



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: we know felicity and oliver's story, this is a different universe, what would happen if in this universe, felicities path became more...sinister.





	1. A different felicity.

Felicity was a normal 10 year old, she had a loving mother and father, but lately her father had been sneaking out more and lying about where he was going at night so one night felicity decided to find her father, and that's when she found out that he was a drug dealer, felicity hid herself well, that's when she noticed the men suddenly start dropping like flies, she cupped her mouth as she saw the hood the vigilante that's been Terrorizing criminals for a few months. Felicity gasped as she saw he was just a kid...like her, and he had a arrow pointed at his heart. Felicity wanted to jump in but the heck was she gonna do? She couldn't even defend herself in school. 

"Noah smoak you have failed this city" the hooded child spoke.before firing a arrow through his heart. Felicities eyes shot up as she scurried back holding in her screams, she tried to get a better view but the hooded figure was gone and her father lied dead. Felicity vomited on the floor never able to handle gore. She then began to cry intensely, hearing cop sirens she then ran away.

Months later felicity's mom was next to die without anyone to support them her mother died giving any food or clothing she had to her daughter, felicity swore revenge on the arrow when her mother died her mother was her everything, and the hood would pay...dearly. 

5 years later 2004. 

Felicity was a 15 year old teenage now, she had nowhere to go so for a while.she got involved with a group of hackers, she was basically the smartest person alive at the age of 15, after a while she realized they couldn't help her find the arrow's identity so she left and went on a trip, she'd have to learn to fight...and get really good at it,she traveled for 3 years on foot. It was now 2007 with knowledge of hunting the traveling was easy, she found herself in a frozen tundra she continued to walk, not caring where she ended up, but she underestimated her own abilities and passed out from the cold. 

A woman walked up to her through the snow, she was surrounded by guards in black cloaks, the woman leaned down and pressed her two fingers against her neck."she is alive."

A man drew his blade."shall we put her out misery?"he asked placing his blade against her neck. 

"No, this woman has survived the frozen tundra, she is clearly a fighter, we will take her back to father."

A week later felicity woke up apparently she was in a coma, whe. She woke she felt warmth she looked around in confusion.

"Um, where am i? And who are you?"she asked in fear.

"I am the heir to the demon. Nyssa al ghul, father did not believe you would make it."felicity tilted her head.

"Am i dead?"

Suddenly in one swift motion. Nyssa's blade was pressed against felicities neck."would you like to be?"

"NO no no please, i didn't mean to disrespect you!"felicity said pressing her hands together pleadingly.

Nyssa's lip twitched slightly as she moved her blade under her chin motioning felicity to stand up which she complied."Why did you come here? In the tundra?

"I….just walked, i have been walking for 3 years...i need to learn to fight, but all the masters i wanted to train under would ot train me for free and i posses no money… would you train me?"felicity asked slowly. 

"Guard, come"she spoke and as she did a guard came that's when nyssa moved to the side before felicity could be too confused nyssa slit his throat causing the guard blood to splash all over felicities glasses, face, hair, neck, and clothes causing her to take a huge gasp immediately the smell of blood made her hunch over and vomit to which nyssa just rolled her eyes. Felicity with. A shaking trembling voice spoke.

"Wh...why did you do that?"she said trembling taking off her glasses which were coated in blood.

"You did not faint, perhaps there's hope for you… very well, what is your name.

"Felicity….felicity smoak."she said still trembling very much.

"Very well ms. Smok, then let us begin your training."nyssa said with a smile as she stared down at the cowering felicity. Felicity gulped but it was caught in a lump.

A few weeks later felicity was put through EXTREME training she was not learning anything, she was doing exercises, rubbing up the snow mountain, jogging around the building with her shirt off, she had to learn discipline. Balance, strength, speed, and stamina, she was no longer allowed to quite, and whenever she was tired she vomited before being forced to continue, she learned to swallow down her vomit because food was earned, it was a privilege to eat, and sleep in warmth. If she failed an exercise she was beaten with bamboo sticks this worked to strengthen her bodily defenses and teach her to not fail, she had abs in the first month of the hellish training. 

She walked through the halls very carefully, keeping her eyes straight and alert. 

"Nys, i mean my queen, you called me?"felicity asked politely, nyssa slightly. Truthfully. She did not mind felicity calling her by her name, she quite liked her company.

"Yes i did."suddenly a guard walked up to felicity and nyssa walked to his side.

Not again. 

But it did happen again and nyssa slit the man's throat and it covered felicities face,and yet again she vomited on the floor.

"Ms.smoak i quite liked that rug… you are still not ready for proper training it seems, leave.

Felicity wobbly stood up."no, no i ….gimme another chance please.

"I did not mean leave nanda parbat i meant return to your room."nyssa said felicity wanted to sigh in relief but she also didn't want to taste her own vomit by breathing in, so she opted to shut up. 

"You must train harder if you wish to complete your goals ms. Smoak, you are the first student father has allowed to complete his/ her goals after their training finished now leave. Because you seem so ungrateful of the food we give to just throw it up...you will be without food.for three days understood? 

"Yes ma'am…"felicity said shaking walking away.

Felicity dropped to her bed with a sigh rubbing sweat off her face."fuck this place…" she said staring at the cealing.

Felicity. Closed her eyes. As she did she slowly fe asleep entering a dream.

"Felicity."

No answer.

"Felicity"

Once again no answer.

"Felicity!"the voice this time was echoed loud and distorted. Causing felicity to flinch awake. She was in her old home. She looked around slowly. 

"Hello licy."a familiar voice said softly. 

"Mom?"felicity said turning around seeing her.'your not real…"

"Of course not,.your mom is dead."

Felicity snarled slightly at that comment.

"Im what you want to see...in your moments of distress such a this."she said leaning against the counter.

"You want to run away."Felicity just growled at that. 

"I never run."

"Except from the arrow."her mother said with a small smirk.

"Even if you do escape and arrive back to starling..through the frozen tundra...with no food, no water, and no direction...what will you do? You in dept with a gang felicity…"felicity sighed slightly she was right. And she was female...getting raped was a huge possibility. 

"Think it over...i know you don't want to ever be weak again, this. Is your chance to be strong. 

Felicities lip twitched slightly. A she was forced awake. The next morning. She barged out of her room and in the training room, where nyssa was awaiting her. 

"Ah felicity you're up early dear."nyssa replied as she downed 5 trainees herself.

"Cut the bullshit. I don't want any more stupid work out sessions, just train me."nyssa scoffed slightly at her sudden bullshit.

"Dear. Just yesterday you threw up from a little blood, you aren't ready to kill. Now go back to your room till i call lm"felicity closed her eyes and took a small breath, the students laughing at her. She suddenly grabbed nyssa's dagger from her pocket and stabbed one student in the chest swiping to the side ripping his chest clean open. She then stabbed ome right into the temple before kicking her heel into the second to last ones throat. She then swiftly slit the last ones neck clean open letting the blood shower her. Before staring at nyssa. Who was biting her lip in ecstasy the whole time she moaned gently as she rubbed felicities blood soaked hair.

"And now darling, you are ready."

And done! I coulda posted this 2 months ago...but i decided to add onto it...i've actually got a set story for this in my mind. I know exactly how EVERYTHING is gonna go. And how.i want it to go.


	2. Update

Ok...for some reason this didnt pop up, im sorry if this turns youguys away, but this is futanari felicity/harem 

Harem:laurel, sara, charlie, nora(both from flash and legends)supergirl, and nyssa. Amaya, zari, alex, caitlin, iris. 

This is also suppose to be a evil felicity rp.(obviously)


End file.
